Dr. Snake
"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!!" —'Dr. Snake', countless episodes Dr. Snake is the resident doctor of the Island, and he treats the other villagers to routine check-ups from time to time. He is also feuding with his medical rival, Dr. Bun. History ''Toy Island'' Dr. Snake first appears in the first episode of Season 2. Like all the other newcomers, he had come to the Island sometime in between the two seasons. His role is to be the doctor, giving check-ups on the islanders and supplying the medical resources. However, Dr. Snake's defining trait is his paranoia, cowardice, and fear of dying; in almost every episode, he must exclaim his fear of dying and faint on the spot. Usually, Dr. Snake is not kidnapped by the enemies, though there are some instances in which he does get kidnapped. Instead, he often times stays on the Island, being neither kidnapped nor on the rescue team. Starting halfway through Season 2, Dr. Bun comes to the Island and declares himself Emperor Lakeet's personal doctor, sparking him and Dr. Snake's rivalry. This is because Dr. Snake feels there is only room for one doctor on the Island, and this feud recurs many times. In two episodes, Dr. Snake and Dr. Bun's feud ends up causing an innocent patient to get more hurt than they were before. In Season 3 there is a two-part story arc where Dr. Snake and Dr. Bun are kidnapped by the Triple M Crew, forcing them to work together to escape. By Season 4 though, the vast number of characters called for the demotion of one of the doctors, so Dr. Snake was chosen to remain relevant due to his originality, personality, and presence in the show since the beginning of Season 2. Since Dr. Bun was demoted, their feud had come to a standstill. In Season 5 Dr. Snake continues the role he has held since Season 2, with few notable appearances. However, after finding out that Dr. Bun has since opened up a public clinic in the main plaza he has revived their age-old feud, since now Dr. Bun can actually steal his patients. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Dr. Snake appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, with more or less the same screentime as in Season 4. He actually very rarely says anything serious, and is instead delegated to exclaiming his paranoia whenever a conflict arises, likely for comical effect. He does test Puffy once, and he finds traces of werewolf DNA in his genes. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Dr. Snake appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. After being rescued in the level "Creaky Bridges", Dr. Snake can be summoned from any Friend Box. He can be used as a makeshift bridge, rope, or grappling hook, depending on the situation. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Dr. Snake is a playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island, though he must be unlocked first. Clearing Coela's story mode unlocks him. He is surprisingly light for his large size. His story mode involves him trying to give the other Toy Island characters a vaccination. Dr. Snake fights by using his long body. His moves combo somewhat well. His regular special is Needle Shot where he takes out a needle and stabs an opponent. His side special is Spring Snake where he springs forward. His up special is Grappling Hook where he spins himself like a grappling hook akin to his appearance in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game ''before lunging for the edge. His down special is '''Tongue Check' where he uses his tongue to give out information of the character very rapidly, confusing them and thus dazing them. His Final Smash is Vaccine Gun where he gets out his vaccine gun to shoot vaccination shots at the opponents. When he grabs opponents, he wraps his body around them. Dr. Snake returns in Friends' Kombat II, though this time he is available from the start. His moveset remains unchanged, though he appears to be slightly longer in length. Dr. Snake returns as a default playable character in Friends' Kombat: United. Many of his attacks are a little faster. Grappling Hook can also no longer be blocked from reaching the ledge. Tongue Check also does more damage and ends with a needle shot that sends the opponent flying. ''Curtis Ball'' series Dr. Snake is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start. He is a default member of Team Krinole. As a Skill type character he excels in Skill, although he also has formidable Attack, Dodge, and Reach. He also has exceptional Healing, being a doctor and all. However, he is very lacking in Speed, Power, Defense, and Recovery. His special ability is Tail Jab, where he uses his tail to jab opponents, Hurting them, up to three times. His friend ability is Body Surround, where he wraps his body around the enemy team for ten seconds so they cannot move. This gives the friend a good shot on goal. Dr. Snake returns as a default character in Curtis Ball Showdown. He is an Intercept type player, excelling in Skill, Attack, Reach, Jump, Screen, Trick, and Steal. However, he has miserable Land Speed, Power, Defense, HP, Stability, and Trounce. He cannot swim at all, either, nearly immediately becoming injured when underwater. He also provides a minor Heal effect thanks to his first-aid kit. For his campaign condition, he intends to try out Curtis Ball and aims for the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Dr. Snake is a default playable character in ''Toy Island Party! He is usually coiled up during gameplay. ''Friends' Racing'' Dr. Snake is a playable character in Friends' Racing, and he is available from the start. As a heavyweight character he drives larger karts. He gives a slight acceleration bonus and a slight handling bonus. His personal racecourse is Zany Hospital, where racers race through a busy and bustling hospital. The Snake Cup debuts in this game. ''Friends' Baseball'' Dr. Snake appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Cuckoo's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Dr. Snake appears as an assist character in Toy Island Adventures. When summoned from a Friend Box, he can be used as a bridge or grappling hook to reach far-off locations, akin to his appearance in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game. ''Toy Island Golf'' Dr. Snake appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable player character. He is unlocked by winning the Cavey Cup. His maximum drive is 205 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Dr. Snake is a default playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is a Defensive character, possessing a wide reach, good team skills, and great shot precision. However, he has abysmal movement speed and shot power. His Special Spike is 500 Needles, where he throws many syringes at the opponents, damaging them, before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Dr. Snakes appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. Compared to the normal Dr. Snake, they are more woolen and visibly knitted. Their eyes are replaced with marbles. Dr. Snake is a relatively slow and lightweight character. Despite having low stamina, he has the unique feature of having his Stuffin' Meter segmented among his body, meaning he must lose all stuffing in each of his body segments before he'll be done in. Dr. Snake uses the '''Yarneedle'. This unique weapon shoots stuffing that will replenish the Stuffin' Meter of other characters. His secondary attack is a full-body grab that allows him to immobilize his opponents. The Dr. Snake amiibo is part of Wave 2 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle doubles his movement speed and causes his Stuffin' Shot to replenish more stuffin' for 30 seconds. Dr. Snake's special costume is him in a doctor's coat with a head mirror. ''Toy Island Tennis Dr. Snake is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Coela. He is a Defense type character, meaning he has excellent reach while lacking in shot power and movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Dr. Snake appears as a Technique type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available only in lacrosse, cricket, volleyball, and dodgeball. He has excellent finesse, control, and spin at the cost of horrible speed and power. As a computer player, he plays as an Analyst, supporting his teammates when necessary. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of silver rarity. Character Dr. Snake is well-known for being a scaredy-cat. He is very fearful that he will die, and whenever he mentions his fear of death he faints on the spot. As well, his scarediness causes him to be left on the Island during a rescue mission, as he is too scared to join them. There are the occasions, though, when Dr. Snake finds himself a part of the rescue team. Dr. Snake also exhibits a competitive and almost aggressive side to himself whenever he finds himself around Dr. Bun, as the two would engage in dangerous activities to outdo the other, usually resulting in the pain and suffering of another, innocent character. Appearance Dr. Snake's body is mostly red. His has occasional white bands on his body that are separated from the red sections by black stripes. His eyes are googly and his red tongue hangs out of his mouth. Doctoring Dr. Snake was born to be a doctor. He can simply lay his tongue on a character and will be able to find out their blood pressure level, blood sugar level, body temperature, and even blood type. If he wraps his body around them, he can figure out their BMI as well. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters